Shadow Guarding the Light
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: Danny thought that he was finally going to get a break... ok thats a lie, he knew things were going to hit the fan wherever he went, but he had only expected more of the same. Now dumped into an entirely different conflict between worlds, he has to quickly piece together what he can about what is going on and who he can and can't trust. But you can always trust a wizard... right?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"So hot..." Danny moaned weakly as he sat on a bench in the middle of a nearly empty park with his sister Jazz. "Why mother nature. Why do you hate us?" It felt like it was a hundred and ten degrees out side. The sky was completely empty of clouds and the two siblings were being baked alive. Danny cursing the gods of the sun as he up ended a water bottle he had filled from the park fountain over his head. His long black bangs sinking even lower as the water dripped heavily from them, then the droplets seemed to evaporate before they even reached the ground.

"Who knows." Jazz mumbled weakly. The red haired girl had long since pulled off her signature long sleeved black sweeter to be replaced with a white joggers sweat shirt. "The weather all over the world is completely messed up. I hear it was snowing around here earlier last week."

"I swear, if I find out that Vortex is behind this, I am going to shove that stupid weather ghost into the smallest thermos we have and then bury him on the moon." Danny snapped angrily. He didn't do well in the heat, Jazz knew that, but there wasn't much that they could do. After all, weren't exactly sure where they should go. After all, they hadn't known they were going to be going to Tokyo until just the night before, and neither of them spoke a word of Japanese.

Their parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, where ghost hunters, and because of some 'strange unexplained sightings' in Japan, they had been flown out as professional advisers. And seeing it as a chance to bond as a family, they dragged their two children along with them, completely ignoring the fact that none of them spoke a word of Japanese, and that the parents would be too busy during the day to see them.

So after dropping their kids off in the middle of the city to 'do what kids do when visiting a forign country', the parents had gone off to work with the instruction to call them if anything happened. Not that Jack or Maddie even own a phone. Their ideology being that if you can't hunt ghosts with it, it isn't useful. And the kids cell phones wouldn't work outside the States anyways.

"So, we got one day of no ghost hunting in one of the most popular cities in the world. What do you want to do?" Jazz asked, glancing over at her younger brother.

"Go somewhere that has air conditioning. Preferably with a nice view, and where we won't have to speak Japanese to anyone. Though it would have to be free since we have no yen on us, mom and dad forgetting about currency differences too." Danny mumbled as he placed his hand over his eyes to block out the sun. "How many Far Frozen do you think it would take to put out the sun?"

"Don't even think about it, Danny." Jazz said with a sigh as she glanced around. Then she spotted it; Tokyo tower. "I think we just found your ideal spot. Come on." Jazz said, getting up from her seat and grabbing onto Danny's hand, dragging him off the bench and pulling him towards the tower.

* * *

"This is so much better." Jazz said as she stretched her arms out, letting the cool air of the tower pass over her. The place was free and open to the public, and since it was a tourist trap, it had people on hand who could speak English. But more importantly, it had air-conditioning. "This will last us until we find something more interesting to do."

Jazz turned smiling to her little brother, but her smile turned to a look of slight annoyance as she saw Danny's eyes scanning the room, making note of all exits and the position of the security cameras and their blind spots before moving on to size up everyone in the room for possible threats.

"Danny, we're on vacation, there are no ghosts here." Jazz said, crossing her arms and glaring at her brother.

"Oh yeah, and mom and dad were invited to the city to take a look at the weather." Danny answered sarcastically. His eyes lingered on a pair of young girl who looked like they were around ten or eleven years old. One was dressed in a pinkish cow girl like outfit while the other was in much more conventional clothes, wearing short sleeves and jeans, though she had a helm on for some reason.

The thing that got Danny's attention about them was the fact that they obviously had no adult supervision, and they were pushing around a large baby stroller with two oddly real looking stuffed animals in it. One was a large pink bird and the other a sort of plant thing dressed up as a baby. Most people would have just said that they were kids, playing around with dolls isn't anything weird, but in this heat, with no supervision, and they were clearly a good deal away from home. Plus they seemed a little too old to be running around in public with dolls, pretending that they are babies.

Danny noted them down in the back of his mind as something to keep an eye on while they were there. He didn't sense any ghosts, but they could just be overshadowing someone in order to hide their presence. He had seen ghosts do it in the past in order to shadow him around town, but they always seemed to only have a vague idea about how humans are supposed to act, going so far as having difficulty walking since ghosts usually just fly everywhere.

"Danny, stop being so paranoid. There are no ghosts here." Jazz said, rolling her eyes as she walked past him.

"You know that there is a least one." Danny said with a grin. But he did follow her towards one of the windows near a vent cover.

"Don't be a smart mouth." Jazz snapped back, though she did smile herself. It had been just under a year since the accident that had left her little brother both a little less and a little more than human. When he became a half ghost and gained all the powers of those otherworldly beings.

But ever since then he had been fighting the ghosts that threaten other people and had become quite a target himself. Though she didn't say it out loud, Jazz was glad they had all gone to Japan. It would be a nice break for Danny, and he really needed one.

Jazz looked out into the distance over the busy streets of the city and out into the sunset. The city seemed so calm and peace, bar the heat. Jazz couldn't help but wish that her family could live peace lives. The only problem was, that her brother was a danger magnet.

"Jazz, something's up." Danny mumbled. He had a serious expression on his face.

"Danny, there are no ghosts here." Jazz said a little exasperated. Then she noticed that it was starting to get a little too toasty again, almost as hot as it was outside. She put her hand over the vent, but only hot air was coming out of it. "Oh jeez, why would anyone turn on the heater in this weather?" Jazz complained as she stepped away from it.

"It started after that guy in the trench coat came off the elevator." Danny mumbled shrugging his head towards the man in question, purposely not turning his head towards him.

Jazz herself couldn't help but to use the window like a mirror to look around the room behind her. She immediately spotted the massive man in the heavy brown coat with the collars popped up and a ugly brown fishing cap to hide his face. But they could still see that the man had unproportionally large feet in heavy metal boots with skulls on them.

"Oh come on. This one doesn't even try to blend in well." Jazz said angrily. She wasn't even going to try to deny that the thing wasn't human. No human could survive wearing such a heavy coat in that weather. They would die of heat stroke.

"This is a public place. I can't fight him here." Danny said quickly. "We need to leave before he decides to cause an incident."

But it was already too late. The girl who was dressed like a pink cow girl had noticed the guy and had turned towards him, making what Danny could only assume was a rude comment about his tastes, though Danny couldn't understand since she said it in Japanese. Her friend tried to hush her but she seemed to be stubborn about her decoration.

The man in the trench coat grumbled as he turned towards the girls, tilting his head back so that they could see underneath his hat. His face was completely covered in a iron mask that looked like it was fused to his skull, a permanent scary grin attached to his face.

Danny inwardly cursed as the girl let out a shrill scream of panic. The metal head gave an angrily un roar as he swept his right arm wide, causing a chain covered in bright blue flames to coming sliding out from underneath his coat.

The girl tried to move, but her clothes were clearly more meant for fashion than practicality, so she tripped and fell onto her hands and knees and the fiery chain came down on her.

Danny rushed forward, his ghost energy pushing through his body, making him weightless as he swiftly glided across the room towards the girl, pulling her off her feet and carrying her out of the range of the attack. "You alright?" He asked her, not really knowing whether or not she would understand him.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at Danny, her eyes widening and a blush spreading across her face as she realized he was holding her bridal style. "I'm... alright." She mumbled weakly. Danny twitched slightly, recognizing the symptoms of a star struck girl. But his attention was brought back to the man in the coat as he gave out another frustrated cry.

The ghost had managed to get so close to him without him sensing it. That was a little troubling for Danny, because that meant that it either had some kind of cloaking device on it that hid it from him, or it was wearing a human, which would be really bad. But since he had an entire tower full of people in danger, he would just have to pray that it was not the second one.

"You get going. I'll handle this." Danny said as he put the girl down and took several steps to the right, putting himself between the metal head and the window so that he didn't aim into the group of panicking tourists as they all rushed to the elevator or stairs. "Hey over here! Come and getting me iron buns!" Danny shouted, trying to keep the guy's attention.

It seemed that was hardly necessary, whatever this guy's problem was, he was whiling to take it out on anyone and any thing. He swung his chain around at Danny who had to jump over it to stop from having it striking his legs. Then when it came back around with a flick he dashed to the side before running straight for the man before he could get the chain's momentum back up. The man reached around, trying to grab Danny, but missed.

Danny gave a small shout as he channeled as much power as he could into his fist without causing it to glow and punched the guy right in the gut. Danny grinned, even if he was in his human form, a punch with that much ghost power behind it was still going to leave a mark.

But the grin faded as he felt like the knuckles in his right hand had all popped. There was a slight delay between when Danny's fist had hit and when the pain reached his brain. It was as if he had punch a wall made of solid diamond. Even Skulkers hardest armor would have been dented by Danny's last punch, but the guy simply looked down at him as if confused what had just happened.

The metal head gave another growl as it tried to grab Danny again, but the ghost boy slipped underneath his outstretched arm, aiming a elbow to the gut, trying to induce a memory reaction out of the ghost. He knew that most ghosts didn't actually have guts, but they usually remembered the pain of having been hit in the gut in their lives and the memory of the reaction can cause them real pain.

But it was still no good, and the end result had been the same as with the punch.

Changing tactics somewhat, Danny jumped to the side, forcing the guy to turn, and when he was just putting his foot down, Danny aimed a low kick for side of his knee. He managed to change how the leg was angled and the man had to throw his arms out in order to try to regain balance.

Danny grabbed one of the arms and pulled the guy forward, causing him to topple to the ground with a crashed that was downright surprising. The tiles underneath the man actually cracked as he hit the ground. Danny's eyes widened at the impact. He hadn't forced the guy down that hard, most of it had been gravity. Just how much did this thing weigh?

But even with the fall the guy seemed unfazed, quickly pushing Danny off of him as he got back up to his feet. Danny stumbled back before regaining his feet and replacing his focus on the man.

His hat that covered the guy's head had fallen off, revealing wild dark blue hair. His metal face did not look happy as it growled at Danny. The blue flames on the chain glowed brighter and the man's coat caught fire and quickly burned away. Danny had to raise an eyebrow at the ghost's body. That sealed it, it wasn't just possessing a human. No human had a ten pack. The guy was build like a tank, the chain wrapped around his chest and both his arms. In front of Danny's eyes the end of the chain on the other arm seemed to lengthen until he was holding two whip like chains instead of one. That was going to make things a bit more complicated.

"Poison Ivy!" Danny saw a large desk fly through the air to break harmlessly on the ghost's head. Danny's eyes darted to the side, those the majority of his attention was still on the metal faced lucha libre.

It was the two dolls that had been in the baby stroller, though Danny could now say with certainty that they were not dolls after all. "Man three with no ghost sense going off. Did I catch the flu on the way down here or something?" Danny mumbled as he realized that three ghosts had managed to get the jump on him. Though he supposed they didn't mean any harm since the two young girls were standing right behind them.

The plant's fingers had grown out to being over five feet long. Danny supposed it used that to throw the desk, though that hadn't done very much good. The pink bird shouted some things in Japanese to Danny. No that he understood a word of it. "Sorry, can you yell at me in English. I know that it's culturally insensitive of me to have came here without knowing any Japanese, but I still don't understand you."

"She said to run!" The girl in the cowgirl outfit shouted in English.

The metal headed ghost turned to them and a jet of blue flames shot out of his mouth leaving the girls to dive out of the way with screams of panic.

The bird was back on its feet in seconds and jumped up into the air shouting, "Spiral Twister!" A sort of whirl pool of green fire appeared in front of it before flying at the larger fire monster.

To say it did nothing would be an understatement. It made everything worse would be much more accurate as the man seemed to absorb the fire and grow even bigger.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted, getting her brother's attention just before she tossed him a fire extinguisher.

The man had opened his mouth again to breath more of his blue flames when Danny shouted at him. "Hey metal head! Eat some of this!"

The ghost turned just as Danny started to spray the extinguisher's foam into its mouth. The creature gagged loudly, stumbling back as it tried to wipe the stuff off of its face and tongue.

Taking the opening, Danny swung the fire extinguisher in a wide low arc, striking the man between the legs. The ghost froze up as its rest button was hit, its knees buckling and it starting to sway forward a bit.

Danny reached forward and wrapped his fingers around the man's mask. "Ghost Stinger!" He shouted, his eyes turning bright green as he drew on more of his power. Small threads of bright green sparks danced around his fingers and a massive electric current forced its way down Danny's arm and into the metal mask.

The metal head shook from the pain of the electricity before going a little limp. Taking a step back, Danny swung his weapon again, hitting the man on the side of the face, knocking him down hard. The extinguisher caught on a corner of his mask and promptly exploded on the ghost leaving him in a mound of foam.

But even after all of that, the monster was only disoriented, it was still moving. "Danny hurry!" Jazz shouted as she held open the elevator door for him. It seemed all the other people in the room had evacuated, leaving only Danny, Jazz, the two girls, the bird, the plant and the metal head in the tower's top floor.

Danny looked to the girls and their two ghost friends and ran to them, grabbing the girl's by the hands and pulling them to the elevator, the bird and plant ghosts following close behind.

Once they were all in the elevator, Jazz smashed the ground floor button as the two girls stumbled to the ground.

Danny looked back into the room and saw the ghost getting back up. If they got attacked while in the elevator, they would all be killed. He had to buy time for Jazz to get the civilians to the ground floor. "Jazz, make sure they get out okay." Danny said as he stepped out of the elevator right before the doors closed.

"Danny wait!" Jazz shouted but the doors had already closed, and the elevator was going down.

Danny stood their, his eyes scanning the room to make sure everyone else was out before turning to the ghost who had managed to get to his feet, a wave of blue fire pushing the foam off of him. "While, now it's just you and me mister tin man." Danny said as he raised a hand and made a gun with his finger.

The metal head looked shocked as a bright of green light came from Danny's finger tip, blasting away the security cameras. "Now how about we make this fight more even." Danny said as a ring of white light appeared around his waist.

As the moonlight ring passed over him, Danny's clothes changed to his black and white jumpsuit with his symbol on the chest. His hair changed from black to white and his eye glowed even greener than before. "Now lets get to the real fight."

* * *

The entire situation was so surreal. Mimi was having a hard time even figuring out what was going on. The building shook as they went down the elevator that was in no hurry to get to the bottom floor as soothing elevator music played at a gentle volume that did nothing to mask the crashes from the battle that was going on over head.

How on Earth did she even end up here? This morning she had just been getting together with all of the other digidestineds in order to discuss how best to track down the eighth child, the digidestined who was meant to hold the crest of light, before the evil Vamdemon and his minions could find her.

She had been paired up with Sora and they had been wondering around the park with their digimon, Palmon and Piyomon. But with the hot weather Mimi had wanted to go somewhere with some cool air, so she had talked Sora into going to Tokyo Tower.

It was after this that everything got confusing. One of Vamdemon's minions attacks them using some kind of fire chain. Mimi had thought she was going to die, but out of no where a boy jumped in and pulled her out of the way of the attack. He was older than she was, middle height with raven hair and cool blue eyes.

Then to make things even more unbelievable, he had ran head on into the digimon to try to fight him. A human boy was fighting a digimon. Not just that, it was a perfect level digimon, SkullMeramon. Palmon and Piyomon had tried to help, but with them being in the closed in space with no room to digivolve, they were helpless themselves.

But going against all common sense, the boy actually managed to not only survive, but daze SkullMeramon long enough for them all to get to the elevator to get out of there, though as the doors of the elevator closed, the boy stepped out, saying that he would buy time for them to get out of the building.

"This is crazy." Sora said as the elevator went slowly down. "We should do something more to help. That boy is going to die alone up there."

Mimi wanted to agree, but the girl who had been with that strange boy seemed oddly calm herself, merely tapping her foot, an annoyed expression on her face. "So much for our vacation." She said with a sigh. Despite it being in English rather than Japanese, Mimi could understand it perfectly. She had watched a lot of English TV drama's as a little girl and her parents had pressed her to learn it so that they could take trips to America. English was actual her best subject in school, other than music.

This girl's reaction was as unreal as everything else. She didn't even seem to notice the presence of two digimon in the elevator with her. She wasn't frightened or worried at all.

"Aren't you scared?" Mimi asked the older girl in English.

The girl blinked in surprise at being addressed in her own language. She looked like she was around seventeen, which would make her six years older than Mimi herself. She was taller than most Japanese girls grow to be and had long bright orange hair that came down to just above her waist. Mimi had to admit that the girl looked rather pretty, though that seemed like a very unimportant factor at the moment.

"Oh, you speak English." The girl said. She gave Mimi a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't worry too much. My brother does things like this all the time. This isn't the first fire breathing guy with a metal head my brother has had to fight this week." Mimi hoped beyond hope that she had misunderstood that sentence as the building shook again. "I need a vacation from this vacation." The girl said with a sigh.

* * *

"Man, you sure do know how to soak up this damage, Mr. Iron Cheeks." Danny said as he rained ectoblasts down at the metal head. The shots connected but the dude didn't seemed to even care, muscling through each bolt as if Danny was just throwing pillows at him instead on compressed energy blasts.

The monster gave a sort of roar that Danny didn't even think was Japanese as he swung around his flaming chains towards the ghost boy, only for Danny to easily dart out of the way, leaving the chains to go crashing through an information booth, turning the wooden desk into match-sticks.

Even with the two chains flying through the air at him, Danny was finding it pretty easy to dodge. His max speed was so much greater than the metal head's that he could avoid every hit with relative ease, even in the confined pass. The only thing he needed to remember was to keep all the damage away from the center of the tower where the main supports and the elevator shaft was.

The monster whipped his two chains to the sides, breathing in to prepare another fire breath attack, so Danny sank below the surface of the floor, letting the attack pour over him so that it blasted a large hole in the side of the building, melting away the glass so fast that the molten glass slide to the ground, splattering on the metal floor like hot wax from a candle.

Coming out of the floor beneath the monster, Danny delivered a hard uppercut, closing the still fire breathing mouth, causing a rather amusing reaction as the fire blasted out of the man's nose, knocking him back as he tried to recover from it, as if it had been a rather large sneeze.

Using the opening, Danny place his hand on the ground, forcing it to glow a bright blue as his ice power flowed through the ground to form rough ice clusters behind the guy. Then using a massive amount of strength, he swept the metal head's legs out from under it, leaving it to slide backward and land on the ice with a hard crack as the ice crystals were smashed into his back, all of the monster's ridiculous weight behind it.

"Sorry, forgot to say timber." Danny chuckled as he flouted above the monster.

But even this combo hadn't had the effect that Danny had been hoping for as the beast just let out another roar and swung his chains towards Danny again.

Danny hadn't been expecting it, and he was too closeby to dodge fully. One of the chains got him around the ankle and he let out a small cry as he felt his skin burning through his hazard suit. He quickly poured as much of his ice power as he could into the leg in order to counter act the burning, but that didn't do him much good as the metal head started to swing him around by the ankle, smashing him into a support beam.

The guy said something in Japanese that Danny didn't understand, but he assumed it was some kind of gloat. This ghost declaring his victory over the famous Phantom. "Don't count me out yet." Danny said as he pulled up a strong electric charge. "Ghost Stinger!" The shock quickly traveled through the chains that were wrapped all around the metal head's body, leaving him screaming in pain as he was shocked from all sides. This ghost stinger being over ten times stronger than the previous one, and over the creature's entire body.

Danny released his bone structure in his ankle, turning it into a spectral trail that slipped through the chains before becoming a normal foot again. "Lets see how you like being all tied up!" Danny said as he grabbed the chain with his gloved hand, using as much of his ice power as he could to keep it from burning him.

He flew around the metal head as fast as he could, wrapping him up in his own chains before grabbing the second chain and tying the two together.

The ghost tried to struggle against his own bonds, screaming an angry protest as he stood helplessly in front of Danny. "Time to send you packing." Danny said with a grin, putting his hands together and forming the biggest blast of ecto energy he could. "Eat this!" Danny shouted as he let the stream of green energy fly, smashing into the monster who was blasted backwards through the melted whole in the window.

Danny flew to pursue. After all, this won't be the end of it. Not until he sucked the ghost into his thermos, ghosts could fly. But as he reached the window and looked down he saw the metal head continuing to struggle against his chains, screaming in rage and panic.

Danny waited. He waited for the ghost to recover and to slow his fall. To start to fly back up to him, ready for more... but he didn't. The crash as the ghost hit the ground below was enough to shack the entire area. Dust was kicked up as the ground below splintered and was thrown to the wind.

As the smoke cleared, Danny saw the ghost laying their on the gound, its jaw hung open from its final scream. Danny's mind was in shock, why didn't it fly? Or just phase through the ground. Then the creatures body shattered into flecks of light that scattered through the air and vanished.

Danny slowly started to realize that what he had just seen had not been a ghost. Even went a ghost dies, it turns into a puddle of ectoplasm. He felt himself slowly trying to piece together what had just happened as he stared at the crater. "What have I gotten myself into this time?"

* * *

Mimi, Sora, Palmon and Piyomon all stood in shock as they saw SkullMeramon disappear. That boy, that human boy had somehow managed to defeat and kill a perfect level digimon.

Who was he, how did he do that? They turn to try to find the orange haired girl who had been with them in the elevator, but she was gone.

"Who where those people?" Piyomon asked as the pink bird flew up a short ways into the air in an attempt to see if she could spot them.

"I have no idea, but we would probably tell the others about this. Maybe then we can figure it out as a team." Sora said always one to be in support of 'team effort'. "Come on Mimi. We need to get to a phone so we can call the others... Mimi?"

Mimi just stood there looking up at the tower. "He was... so cool." She mumbled with stars in her eyes.

"Mimi, come on, we need to get moving before people start to notice Palmon and Piyomon." Sora said as she grabbed Mimi's arm and started to drag her away, but even as Mimi finally started to follow the other girl Digidestined, her thoughts were back with that boy. Sora was a little worried, the girl had it bad.

* * *

Danny flew down to the crater invisibly, trying to find any hit of what had happened. Every piece of the monster's body was gone, vanished into thin air. "What was that thing?" Danny asked himself, then something on the ground caught his eye. He bend down and picked up a small yellow necklace of some kind with a strange symbol inside of it. "I wonder what this is?" He mumbled to himself. Then he hard the familiar sounds of the reports coming to try to get whatever shots they could before the police taped off the area.

So Danny just turned and flew away to find his sister, holding onto the tag as he went through the air. He had two main thoughts as he went. First, his vacation was going to be a working one, and second, at least it was cooler out now that the fire headed guy was gone.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long. I had actually forgotten that I was even going to do this... Though considering my pin name, I think that is understandable.**

 **I am keeping the Japanese names before if any of you want to watch Digimon Tri, then you will have to deal with it anyways, so stop complaining.**

 **And if you can't understand what is going on because of the different names, than that just means I am doing a shitty job as a writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Jazz was sitting on a bench nearly concealed by two large trees in a bend on a joggers path in the park. A hole in the trees giving her a small view of the tower she had just been in, a large whole metaled in the glass on the top floor and steam coming out of if from what must have been a fire that had been squelched by Danny's ice before it could get out of hand.

"I can't believe this kind of thing happens all the way here in Japan." Jazz mumbled in disappointment. "So much for a vacation." The air around her started to feel cooler, much cooler. "Its all clear, Danny." She said simply just before her little brother stepped out of the trees behind her.

"Told you there was something off about the guy in the trench coat, and that those two girls with the baby stroller were somehow involved." Danny said as he leaned over the bench looking up at the same broken building.

"Alright, fine, you aren't JUST paranoid, everyone really is after you." Jazz said, rolling her eyes. "And congratulations on managing to deface a world renowned monument."

Danny flinched. "You... don't think they are going to try to blame that on me... do you?"

"Did anyone see you... you know?" Jazz whispered a little more seriously. She gave a sigh of relief when Danny shook his head. "What are ghosts doing here? And why would it be attacking children?"

"I don't think it was a ghost. I couldn't sense it, it couldn't fly, couldn't turn intangible, and he weighed a ton." Danny said. "It fell to its death. And when it died it turned into these small light things instead of a blob of green goo."

"Danny, it had to be a ghost. Nothing else makes sense." Jazz said, though she didn't sound so sure.

"I don't know. Where did those kids go anyways?" Danny asked his sister.

"I gave them the slip as soon as we got out of the tower." Jazz admitted with no shame.

"Jazz, how are we supposed to figure out what's going on now?" Danny whined.

"I'm sorry, but would it be us interrogating them about their monster pets, or them asking questions about you going fisty-cuffs with a seven foot, fire breathing, metal headed monster?" Jazz said, crossing her arms.

Danny winced. "Point taken." He said, scratching his head. "Still, it isn't like we can just ignore all this. If I hadn't stepped in..." Well the girl would have been flatted at the least, and the building would have suffered more damage than it already had. "Something's up. I'm going up a stop to it."

"And there goes our vacation!" Jazz shouted dramatically. "Where do we even start. So far we have no way of tracking these things, no idea what they want, no clue what they are."Jazz looked over at her little brother to see him holding a small yellow necklace with a odd symbol in the center of it.

"Whatever that thing was, when it disappeared, this was the only thing that was left behind." Danny said, looking at the tag. "I can't imagine the thing was just carrying around a nicknack of some kind, but I have no idea was exactly this thing is." Danny was a bit surprised when Jazz snatched the thing out of his hand. "Hey!"

"Well then, we will start with a bit of research." Jazz said looking at the symbol. "I think I could get a search program running that compared this image to others over the web. We might be able to come up with something."

"You can do that? Since when have you been tech savvy?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not that hard, their is an option for it on Facebook that does face recognition." Jazz said simply.

"Facebook? I didn't know you used stuff like that." Danny said, having never actually bought into the whole 'social networking' thing. "Why does Facebook have those kinds of things?"

"So they can get bad press about it and get more people to use them." Jazz said.

Danny's narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what his sister had just said. "...That makes no sense at all."

Jazz pretended not to have heard him even though her smile at his confused expression told him that she had. "We can start the search once we get to our hotel tonight. So know we are at the most important problem. How are we supposed to find our parents?"

Before either of the siblings could make a suggestion, an digital voice rang out nearby. "Warmer... warmer..." It said just before their father stepped out of the bushes holding the Fenton Ghost Detector. "There is a ghost right in front of you. You would have to be some kind of idiot to not see it."

Jack looked up to see his children sit on the bench with a blank expression on their faces. "Stupid thing. I thought I fixed it."

* * *

"You're kidding me." Taichi said, the goggle headed 'leader' of the digidestines was having a hard time processing what he had just been told.

"You've got to admit, its a little hard to believe." Koushiro added as he continued to type away at his computer, looking at the stats on the digimon that had attacked the Tokyo Tower.

"I swear its true. One of Vamdramon's big mean digimon came to get us, but a really cool boy showed up and beat him." Mimi insisted for what must have been a fourth time. Her hands were clasped in front of her as she looked out towards the clouds, acting more like an actress in a movie than a normal girl. "He was so cool and handsome."

"Mimi, he looked like Jo without glasses." Sora said with a short sigh.

"Wait... wha?" Jo said more than a little surprised to hear something like that. After all, 'cool' wasn't a word people would use to describe a boy like him. He was thin and rather nerdy, with a tangle of black hair and dark eyes behind his glasses. His only remarkable feature was his unusual hight, being nearly a foot taller than the others, which made it all the more surprising to them when they found out he was only eleven years old, just like most of them.

"Don't ruin my phantasy!" Mimi cried, trying to block out what Sora had said.

"But if he was able to bring down at perfect level digimon, then he must be like a superhero or something!" Takeru shouted excitedly. The kid was the smallest and youngest member of the digidestines. He was more childish and innocent than any of them, except Mimi herself, and wore a signature hat over his light brown hair.

"What's a superhero?" Patamon asked as the little bright orange digimon flew over and landed on his partner's head.

"It's like a normal person, only they have superpowers that they use to beat up the bad guys." Takeru said excitedly.

"Alright, now before we get too far ahead of ourselves, we should try to find something that actually sounds logical." Koushiro said before closing his laptop and putting it behind his back.

"Like what?" Jo asked.

"Like maybe the boy was a digimon in disguise. Some of them have managed to play act at being human." Yamato put forward. Yamato was Takeru's older brother, though the two of them hadn't lived together since their parents divorced. He always tried to pull of an aloof cool guy act, though most of the team knew he was just a big softy.

Koushiro nodded. "That would be my guess."

"No he can't be!" Mimi whined weakly.

"I think that you're right about him being a digimon." Piyomon said waving one of her pink wings. "When we were in the tower I saw him electrocute SkullMeromon. He even shouted something while doing it; 'Ghost Stinger'. He must have become stronger after we left by dropping his human disguise."

"So that would mean... You don't think..." Taichi started, but it was Sora who finished the thought.

"You don't think that girl who was with him was the eight child do you, and that he was her digimon?" Sora said thinking back to the unusually calm girl in the elevator. "She doesn't exactly fit the description of what we were looking for. She looked like she was around seventeen and she wasn't from Highton View Terrace, she's an American."

"Well we did only base our search off of conjectures. It was always entirely possible that we had used the wrong search parameters." Koushiro said in what had to be the most nerdy way possible. "However this will make them rather had to find, since we don't know where she is staying. She could have come to Tokyo Tower from any point in the area or even from one of the suburbs. Its hard to tell since it is such a tourist spot."

"Well, maybe we could set up look out points near other tourist spots. It would be a start at least." Taichi said with a grin. "I would actually be a good excuse to go out ourselves."

"Taichi, take this seriously." Yamato said, frowning at the childish way that he had said it.

"Even if Taichi's way of wording it was bad, the idea itself is probably our best bet." Koushiro said tapping his chin. "Alright, we'll start again tomorrow, dividing up into teams and searching tourist traps to see if they catch any American digidestines."

Everyone nodded in agreement with the plan before heading out back towards there own homes. Thinking that they had at least made progress. Not knowing that they were heading in the wrong direction entirely.

* * *

Wizarmon flew low from shadow to shadow, his dark blue cloak trailing behind him as he tried his best to go unseen. He briefly wondered if he had managed to shack his pursuers, but that hope was squashed when he heard the rapid whine of insect winds coming from just a few buildings away.

"Keep searching! The tracking tags are detecting something!" The high pitch voice of PicoDevimon screeched.

Wizarmon cursed as he looked down at the digivice in his hand. To find it would be considered a great prize in Vamdemon's army, and it would help track the eighth digidestined child.

Wizarmon would be dammed if he was going to let that rotten bat take it from him and present it as his own find. Wizarmon would make sure that it ended up in Tailmon's paws, so that his friend could earn her freedom.

Wizarmon didn't care about Vamdemon. He didn't care about the battle between good and evil. He didn't care about the human world or the digital world. The only thing that mattered to him was his first and only friend, Tailmon. It was to her who his loyalty lied and who he would serve her to his dying breath.

He had to get some distance between himself and the rat with wings before he could preform sealing magic on the device to stop them from being able to track him with the copies of the crest of light.

So, making sure to stay hidden from prowling eyes, he moved even further forward. Further into the city.

* * *

Jazz had yet to find anything meaningful in her search. As far as she could tell, the symbol had nothing to do with evil monsters invading Earth, not that she ever thought it would be easy. Nothing was ever easy.

But as night fell and she had been at it for five hours, she was starting to think it was pointless. They should just walk around and wait for Danny to get attacked by more monsters. As unsafe as that was, it was usually more time efficient that research.

"Any luck?" Danny asked as he entered the room with some cans of soda and handed one to Jazz.

"Nope." Jazz said, popping her 'p' open the lid on the soda. She made a face as she took a sip. It was tea. Why the hell would they put tea in soda cans? Shaking her head, Jazz lifted up the tag and stared at the symbol on it. "Come on, give me a sign. Point me in the right direction." She mumbled.

"Jazz, you probably should get some rest. You know things are bad when you start talking to inanimate... oh." Danny stopped when the tag started to glow pink and seemed to be pulling itself towards the window. "I stand corrected."


End file.
